Demon of Fairy Tail
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Things haven't been good for Rin since his friends found out what he is. Upset and alone, he and Kuro wonder into a park late one night. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. The next thing they know, they're in a world of wizards, magic, and adventure. Meeting new friends and making some enemies, maybe this is the new start that Rin needs.
1. Chapter 1: The Fairy's World

_**Ugh, it's almost time for me to go back to class. Finally, though, I managed to get this done. The idea had been in my head for a while, now I can give it life.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail.**_

Chapter One: The Fairy's World

No one realized it, but Rin was actually an emotionally fragile person.

Everyone thought he was strong, that he would just laugh it off or get angry if he really couldn't take it. In reality, he was just as emotionally vulnerable as anybody else.

It just took a lot to reach his limit. And now, he'd hit that limit.

Too much had happened in a short time

One minute, he was in the forest on a training assignment, laughing with his friends around the campfire. The next, his friends had found out his secret, and they hadn't taken it well.

He had finally known what it was like to have friends, and he was happy. Now, he had lost that.

And the loneliness hurt ten times worse than it had before. It was like he was drowning or suffocating, and either no one saw it, or they just didn't care.

Rin didn't quite remember when he got back to his room.

He remembered leaving to find the Exwires. He had gotten into a fight with Suguro, and words had been said.

Words that had really hurt.

He remembered Yukio coming in and stopping the fight. After that was a blur, he must have finally lost his cool and ran back to his dorm.

He vaguely remembered people, probably Yukio, Shura, or both of them, knocking on the door, trying to get him to open up.

Eventually, it stopped, and he was left alone.

At some point, Rin had got up and moved to his bed.

He laid down, and the dam burst.

He started crying, and he couldn't stop. The last time he cried this hard was when his father died.

At some point, he knew Kuro was there, too. By then, he didn't care.

Eventually, the tears slowed, and he fell asleep. It was a restless sleep, but at least he had calmed down.

When he woke up again, it was already dark out. He looked around and noticed that Kuro was asleep next to him. Yukio wasn't there.

Taking a deep breath, Rin decided to go for a walk. He needed to get some air to think.

Getting up, he slung Kurikara over his shoulder and looked for his shoes and jacket.

The movement must have 'roused Kuro because the Cait Sith got up and walked over to him.

 _ **"Rin, where are you going?"**_

"For a walk. I just need to get some air."

 _ **"Are you sure you don't just need more sleep?"**_ Kuro asked. _**"I know you slept most of the day, but still sound tired."**_

Rin looked over at his familiar and smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "No. I've been cooped up all day, I need to go outside."

Kuro hesitated but then asked, _**"Can I go with you?"**_

Rin stopped, the nodded. "Okay."

Kuro climbed up on Rin's shoulder, and they headed out. He didn't leave a note for Yukio, his brother probably wasn't going to be back until morning.

The duo walked for a while, just taking random directions. It was a full moon that night, so there was light to see.

They kept going until they came across a park area, with some benches and a small lake. Rin sat down to enjoy the peace while Kuro went to explore.

Now that he was outside, the night air was helping his nerves. It was calm and soothing, and there was a gentle breeze.

This was a nice spot, he'd have to remember this place if he ever needed time to himself again.

At that thought, Rin became somber again, knowing that was going to be happening a lot.

Now that everyone was avoiding him.

He should have known this would happen if the secret got out.

 _ **"Rin?"**_ Said person looks up to see Kuro sitting in front of him. _**"Are you okay?"**_

Rin sighed before he shook his head. "No, not really."

 _ **"Is it about what happened in the forest?"**_

"More like what happened after."

 _ **"Oh."**_

Rin looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap, his bangs falling over his eyes. "I just don't get why it hurts so much. I've been alone before, but this time it feels even worse."

 _ **"You still have Yukio."**_ Kuro pointed out, trying to cheer him up.

"That's just it, though. Lately, Yukio doesn't even act like my brother anymore. It's like we're strangers," Rin confessed, his body beginning to shake from emotion. "He doesn't say it, but I know he blames me for our dad's death."

 _'And deep down, I blame myself, too.'_ He added silently, starting to cry again.

Kuro wasn't sure what to say to comfort his master, but before he could try anything, he felt a strange wave of power.

Rin must have sensed it, too, because he stopped crying and jumped to his feet. He had his sword at his side, right hand on the hilt.

 _ **"Rin, did you feel that?!"**_

"Yeah, I felt that." He whispered.

They looked around. The duo felt the energy, yet they were the only ones there.

Suddenly, the area around them was lit up by a bright, golden light, stronger than moonlight.

By this point, Kuro freaked out and jumped into Rin's arms. _**"Rin! Something's happening! I'm scared!"**_

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He tried to reassure his familiar, but even he was panicking inside.

The light was slowly getting brighter, to the point where the duo had to shut their eyes.

Rin couldn't see what was going on, but it felt like something was trying to tug him along. Trying to lead him somewhere.

As quickly as it came, the light faded. Everything was quiet and still.

However, Rin and Kuro weren't there anymore.

 _Earthland, Continent of Ishgar, Kingdom of Fiore, Forest south of Magnolia_

Cutting through a forest, because there was a shortcut back to Magnolia Town, was a group consisting of two boys, a girl, and a strange cat.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had just finished a job and were on their way home when they ran into Gray, who was going the same way.

After they filled each other in, they were about to get moving again when suddenly there was bright light behind them.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked, surprised.

Natsu and Gray both got into fighting stances while Happy hid behind Lucy.

When the light died down, the group saw a boy around their age lying unconscious in front of them.

He had messy, jet-black hair that swept down on his pale skin. He had slightly pointed ears and a long, black, fur-tufted tail sticking out of his back. As far as clothes went, he was wearing some kind of uniform, and he also seemed to be carrying a sword in a red sleeve on his back.

Next to him, also unconscious, was a strange-looking cat with black fur, two tails, and small horns on its head.

"Who the heck is that?" Natsu asked, not letting his guard down.

A groan from the boy told them that he was waking up. Sure enough, blue eyes opened, he sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking disoriented.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, taking a step closer.

Rin turned to the voice and saw two boys and a girl looking at him. "Who are you?"

"That's what we were about to ask," Gray said.

The newcomer looked at them a moment before answering. "Rin Okumura."

"I'm Lucy, and this Natsu, Gray, and Happy," The blond explained, gesturing to her guildmates. "We're from the Fairy Tail guild."

Rin blinked, confused. "What's a guild?"

There was a brief silence before Natsu, Lucy, and Happy gave a loud cry of, "WHAT?!"

"How do you not know what a guild is?!" Lucy asked exasperated.

"Calm down, guys," Gray said, getting hold of the situation. "He might be from a continent where they don't have guilds."

"What do you mean, Gray?" Happy looked at him.

"Oh, yeah, I read about that," Lucy understood. "There are some parts of the world where magic isn't practiced regularly, so they don't have guilds."

She dug into her bag and pulled out a map, showing it to Rin. "Do you see your continent?"

The half-demon looked at the map for a good few minutes before shaking his head. "No, I don't see Japan on here anywhere."

"Well, do you know how to get back?" Lucy asked, determined to help.

When Rin shook his head again, Natsu spoke up. "Then why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail?"

"Really? Are you sure?" The newcomer blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's cool, we don't turn our backs on anyone." The other boy smiled.

"Plus, Gramps might be able to help you figure out how to get home," Gray added.

Rin went silent for a moment, thinking the situation over. Knowing he didn't have anywhere else to go, he agreed.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Natsu said, ready to go.

However, before they could move, Rin sensed a presence behind them. Before he could react, though, everyone was caught in an explosion.

When the dust cleared, the group found themselves in a small crater full of sand.

Rin bounced back quickly, shaking off the sand as he stood up. "Everyone okay?"

Lucy's only response was coughing.

"What now?" Gray groaned, buried up to his chest.

"Happy!" Natsu cried, sand spilling out of his mouth.

Realizing the blue cat was gone, Rin then remembered his own cat. "Oh no, Kuro!"

Said cats were currently tied up by their paws on a stick over a pile of wood meant for a fire. They were surrounded by another group of wizards. This motley crew consisted of a goblin-like creature, a pair of twins, a guy with an orb, and an oversized chicken.

They all looked ravenous, understandable since they had been out in the woods for several days.

"We're finally going to get some real protein." One twin drooled.

"No berries for us tonight." The other twin added.

"Meat!" The chicken man squawked.

"Our future holds a feast." The other male said.

This whole situation had Happy shaking, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Wow…"

"Look at him shaking. Geez." The twins spoke, finishing each other's sentences.

"Relax. You're gonna be in our bellies soon enough, so there's no reason to be scared." The goblin said.

"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared," Happy admitted, making the goblin glare at him. "I gotta use the bathroom really bad."

The other wizards looked at him funny. "I can't hold it much longer. And I betcha it's gonna make me taste weird."

"Who cares," The goblin responded, not buying it, looking to the chicken. "Now, cook him."

"Meat." It responded, activating a staff that seemed to use fire magic.

"I'll take mine medium, please." The guy with the orb requested.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a poof of smoke and a force that sent them all back a few feet. The wood for their barbeque pit flew in different directions.

When the smoke cleared, they found a very awake, angry, and bigger Kuro, green eyes blazing.

 _ **"What's the big idea?!"**_ Kuro demanded, even though he knew they couldn't understand him. _**"And what's going on here?!"**_

"Holy-!"

"What is that?!" The twins gasped.

"Who cares?! We take it down, and we'll have more to eat!" The goblin responded.

 _ **"I'd like to see you try!"**_ Kuro growled, ready for a fight.

"Hold it right there!"

"Kuro!"

Everyone turned to the ridge behind them and saw three wizards and an exorcist standing there.

"Happy!" Lucy called down.

"Thank goodness!" Happy cried from the tree had gotten stuck in. "Now, I'm not gonna taste weird!"

"Pipe down!" The goblin snapped.

"Kuro, are you alright?" Rin yelled to the cat sith.

 _ **"Rin! These guys tried to eat me!"**_ Kuro called up to him

"No kidding, what does demon cat taste like?"

 _ **"That's not funny!"**_ The demon cat snapped at his master.

Lucy gave him a weird look since she couldn't hear Kuro, but the others ignored it.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast, buddy! Sorry, but you guys are going to have to make other plans for dinner!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray asked.

"I'm not tellin'," The goblin sneered, before the other four lept into action. "Get 'em!"

"Gray, let's do it," Natsu said, ready for a fight.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do," Gray responded.

"You got room for one more?" Rin asked, smirking.

Natsu returned the smirk. "Sure you're up for it?"

"Worry about yourself, man, I know how to fight back."

"Alright, just follow our lead." Gray nodded.

All three then jumped down from the ledge, springing into action.

The twins and the chicken met them first.

Each wielding a sai, the boys set their sights on Natsu. However, the pink-head was able to slip through the gap between them.

At the same time, Gray and Rin jumped up and over the swing that Chicken-Man took with his staff.

The goblin punched the ground beneath him, and a golden-brown magic circle appeared. "Sand Bomb, go!"

When Natsu moved to attack the rogue wizard, he was suddenly surrounded by walls of sand, trapping him in a sphere.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"He's fine!" Gray reassured her. "Go and help Happy!"

"Right!"

The twins came back for round two, but their sights were on Gray this time.

Meeting the duo halfway, the dark-haired boy knocked the first twin's sai away before kneeing him in the jaw. He then twisted around, kicked the other boy's weapon out of his hand, jumping over him and then giving him a backward kick.

All of which took place in midair.

Meanwhile, Lucy got to Happy's position and was working to untie him.

"Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!" He cried.

"Shut up, cat!" The blond snapped at the furball.

However, they were soon confronted by the chicken man. He gave an angry squawk and held his staff up threateningly.

"Please don't kill me, Mr. Chicken!" Lucy screamed.

Before the rogue mage could try anything, Rin jumped in between the two parties.

Taking a page from Gray's book, the exorcist-in-training opted out of using his flames and gave taller one a well-placed kick. While not formally trained in hand-to-hand combat, Rin's enhanced strength was enough to knock chicken-man off his feet.

His interference was enough time for Lucy and Happy to make a getaway.

"Okay," Rin huffed, catching his breath. "Three down, two to go."

A few feet away, Gray was squaring off with the guy with the orb, waiting for him to try something.

Magic gathered into the man's object, causing it to glow a bright, lavender color, as he said… "I see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women."

"You tellin' my fortune?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"You're kidding, right?" Rin sweatdropped.

Having enough and officially annoyed, the dark-haired wizard decided to just end it by elbowing the fortuneteller in the face.

"He's not using magic," Lucy breathed, amazed by his strength. "Wow."

"Why is he in his underwear?" Rin suddenly asked, noticing that Gray was now only in his boxers.

"Put some clothes on!" The blond cried.

"Crap!" Gray cursed.

"Where'd these brats come from anyway?" The goblin wondered aloud.

His moment of distraction was when Natsu burst out of the sand ball in a blaze of fire.

"Uh, oh." He muttered as the fire wizard landed in front of him.

"Jerk! Now I've got a mouth full of sand, and it's all 'cause of you." The pinkette growled, spitting out some of the offending substance. He then brought his fists together, and a fiery-orange magic circle appeared before him.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

His hand engulfed in flames, Natsu jumped forward and punched the rogue wizard hard enough to cause an explosion.

"Wow." Rin breathed, amazed by how Natsu looked so at ease with using his flames.

Once the dust cleared, the nefarious five was tied to a tree to keep them from running off.

With the battle done, Rin finally had the chance to go check on his familiar. "Hey, Kuro, you alright?"

 _ **"I'm okay,"**_ Kuro assured his master, changing back into his small form.

"Don't ya think you might have gone overboard, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"So what if I did, I got the job done, right?" The fire user argued.

"Grow up already! You're an embarrassment to the guild!"

"What? Shut up!"

 _ **"These two remind me of you and Suguro when you guys fight,"**_ The cait sith commented, taking his usual spot on Rin's shoulder.

"Were we really this bad?"

"Lulla-"

"Huh?" Rin glanced over at the goblin, thinking he said something.

Lucy must have heard it too because she crouched down in front of him to hear a little better. "What's lulla?"

"Lullaby…"

This got the attention of the bickering duo because they stopped arguing for five minutes to hear what was up.

"Huh?"

"Lullaby?"

Before anyone could ask for details, they were hit by a surprise attack again. This time they seemed to be knocked down by moving shadows.

Rin was able to dodge the attack, but the others weren't so lucky.

"Watch out!" He called.

"Incoming!" Happy added.

However, it seemed whoever or whatever it was wasn't interested in them.

Before the group could regain themselves, the shadows grabbed the rogue wizards and pulled them in, along with part of the tree.

As quickly as they came, they were gone.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Who was that?" Natsu added.

"Well, whoever it was, their fast," Gray said, getting up. "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

"But what could this mean?" The pinkette wondered.

"Lullaby…" The blond repeated what one of the wizards had said, thinking it was important.

The demon duo looked at each other and then in the direction everyone else was staring at.

Regardless of how they got there, Rin had a feeling that his life was going to change once again.

 _ **Well, that's the first chapter.**_

 _ **For those who aren't sure where this is starting, it's taking place after the forest training incident in Blue Exorcist and right before the Lullaby Arc in Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Rin's going to be in for a heck of a ride.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizard in Armor

_**There's not really an introduction to this one, just enjoyed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail.**_

Chapter 2: The Wizard in Armor and the Demon with a Sword

Natsu: Previously on Fairy Tail…

Lucy: What's that bright light?!

Rin: Where am I?

Gray: We should probably take him back to the guild with us.

Happy: They caught me…

Natsu and Gray: Give Happy back!

Lucy: Aren't you worried about your cat?

Rin: Don't worry, Kuro can handle himself.

Kuro: (Goes supersize) *Roar!*

(Other group sucked up by shadows)

Natsu: What could this all mean…?

Lucy: Lullaby…

Rin: Things are gonna get weird again, aren't they?

 _Magnolia Town_

After hours of walking through the woods, the wizards and the exorcist were soon in the town of Magnolia.

As they walked through the streets, Rin took a good look around at his new surroundings, almost in awe.

There were a lot of people going about their business. Some were buying goods from street vendors, and others were transporting goods along the river that flowed through the town.

Magnolia reminded Rin a little of Academy Town, but this place just seemed more alive.

The group soon arrived at a large building on the other side of town.

It kinda reminded Rin of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it. On the front of the building was the name Fairy Tail, with a few banners hanging from one of the upper floors.

The building itself was pretty old, but it still seemed inviting.

"Woah! Is this where you guys live?" Rin asked, amazed by the size of the place.

"No, we just come here to get work or to just hang out after a job," Gray explained.

"What kind of work do you guys do?"

"Depends on what the client wants done, which could technically be anything."

As they were talking, Natsu decided to announce their return by kicking the front door open. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

Rin looked inside and saw that the inside of the building looked like a large lunch hall. There were several long benches and tables, with a bar at the end of the room.

There were also a lot of people there, too. There was a guy in spandex with long brown hair dancing on a table, two older looking guys drinking, and a woman drinking out of a barrel, for some reason.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here," Rin said, still taking it all in.

"Yeah, I joined not too long ago, and I'm still getting used to how lively it is," Lucy said.

"Come on, the master's over there. He can probably help with your problem." Gray said as he led Rin over to the bar area.

They approached a short, old man wearing orange and blue sitting on the bar counter, drinking from a wooden mug.

On the way back, the others said his name was Makarov, but almost everyone called him Gramps.

Something about him reminded Rin of his old man, which brought up some mixed emotions.

He just finished taking a long drink before he noticed Gray and Rin coming up. "Hello, my boy. How was your mission?"

"It was fine, Gramps," Gray said as he and Rin took a seat in front of the old man.

The master looked at Gray for a moment, then looked at Rin, looked back and forth a couple more times, before looking back at Gray, confused. "Gray, my boy, I was unaware you had a brother."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, this boy looks a lot like you, didn't you notice?" Makarov explained.

Rin looked at Gray, the other boy doing the same. "Now that he mentions it…"

"Yeah, there is a resemblance," Gray conceded, before turning back to the master. "But that's not important right now. Gramps, Rin needs your help with something."

The old man turned to the newcomer. "What seems to be the problem, my boy?"

"Well, to make a long story short, one minute I was in a park by my school, there was a bright flash of light, and then the next thing I know, I'm here," Rin explained as best he could.

The master held his chin in thought, thinking it over. "Hmmm, normally, I would suggest a mishap with Teleportation Magic, but I have a feeling this is a different case…"

"Lucy thought he might be from a continent where magic isn't practiced regularly." Gray offered up.

"Is this true?" The master turned to Rin.

"Well," The half-demon mulled it over. "I'm not sure if we'd call it magic, but there is only a handful of people who can use it, and they all work for the Knights of the True Cross."

"Is that a guild?"

"Not really a guild. It's more like a religious group made up of exorcists and monks that fight demons."

"Are you part of this group?" Gray asked.

"Kinda. I'm training to be an exorcist, so I'm not officially a member."

"I see," The old man nodded before sighing. "This might be tricky, but I have an idea. I'll be heading to a conference tomorrow to meet with some other guild masters. I'll run the situation by them and get their opinions. Don't worry, my boy, I'm sure either they or someone from the Magic Council will be able to help you."

"Thank you, sir." Rin smiled, grateful for the help.

"So, where are you going to stay in the meantime?" Gray asked.

"Uh, I don't know," The exwire answered, unsure.

"Don't worry, you can stay at the guildhall until we solve your problem." The master suggested.

"Wow, thanks!" Rin grinned, thankful he was found by these people.

 _The Next Day_

After Rin and Kuro were shown to a spare room where they could stay, they decided to hang out with the wizards who were still there for a while. Everyone seemed to be really nice and accommodating.

Rin was sure they went to bed late because when he got up and dressed the next day, everyone was already there. He didn't see Master Makarov, so he must have already left.

"Hey, Mira, can we get three beers over here, please?"

"Be right with you!" Mira, a beautiful woman with white hair, called, carrying a tray of beverages.

"So, when are you and I going to go on a date, Mira?" A man with a pipe, Wakaba, asked, turning the smoke from his pipe into hearts.

"Would you leave her alone!" A purple hair girl with glasses, Laki, said, creeped out.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem," Mirajane said, a magic circle appearing as she used her abilities. She started to glow, and in a puff of smoke, she transformed into an older woman with brown hair.

"You already have a wife." The waitress finished in a different voice.

"I hate it when you do that, it's so creepy!" Wakaba jumped out of his seat in shock, causing Laki and Rin to laugh.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once." The woman drinking out of a barrel yesterday, Cana, grumbled from another table as she drank.

"Well, if you didn't drink all day…" Another older man, Macao, commented.

The guild was as lively as it was yesterday, but Rin wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really know anyone except for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray, and recent events have left his ability to socialize on shaky ground.

He decided to try and find those guys so he could learn more about their world. It didn't take Rin long to find them since Natsu's pink hair stood out from across the room.

"I guess we should probably try to find another job," Natsu muttered with his head on the table.

"Aye, we're running out of food money." Happy agreed, gnawing on his fish.

"If we'd taken that two million jewel reward, we'd be sittin' pretty." Lucy reminded them.

"Jewel?" Rin asked, confused.

"Oh, morning, Rin," Lucy greeted him. "I guess you use a different currency where you're from."

Rin nodded while sitting down at the table, Kuro getting off his shoulder. "We use yen."

"Well, you won't have to worry about paying, Rin," Mirajane said, setting down a stack of pancakes in front of him. "The master said as long as you're our guest, any food is on the house."

"Wow, thanks!" Rin smiled, cutting off a portion for Kuro. "Say, do you guys know when Gramps is gonna be back?"

"He should be back the day after tomorrow, at least," Mira said before leaving to serve another table.

After she left, Lucy decided to go her own way, too. "Guess I better go find work. My rent's going to be due next week."

Since he was almost done, Rin finished his food and followed her. He was getting more interested in this kind of work by the minute.

They both stood in front of the bulletin board Rin had seen yesterday. Getting a closer look, he saw that there were several different posters that kind of reminded him of 'help wanted' ads.

He should know, he's seen a few of them.

"Hmm, finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon?!" Lucy read a few of the flyers, getting more surprised with each one. "Sheesh, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied!"

"Gray wasn't kidding when he said that the job could be anything." Rin agreed with her surprise.

"Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on, Lucy," Mirajane said, coming over to them. "The master's away at conference, so I'm covering for him."

"What kind of conference?" The blond asked.

"One for guild masters. Every once in awhile, they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not."

"What's the Magic Council?" Rin asked.

After thinking about it for a moment, Mirajane turned to Reedus, who was sitting at the bar. "Excuse me, Reedus, could I borrow a light pen? It might be easier to explain this if I draw it out."

"Oui." He said, handing her an object that looked like a pen, but the tip seemed to glow.

"What's a light pen?" Rin asked.

"A light pen is a magic item that lets the user write in the air," Lucy explained to him. "They're a fairly common magical item, and they come in all kinds of colors."

While she had been explaining, Mira had started drawing a diagram that reminded Rin of the one he had seen that showed the different exorcist ranks. It began with the government, then to something called ERA, then it broke into four branches that said 'guild master league,' and under those were at least five boxes that listed 'guild.'

"This sure beats getting a chalkboard," Rin said under his breath.

"The council, ERA, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has ten members, and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council," Mirajane explained, using the light pen like a pointer. "Then, there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual masters, it's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis. I guess you could say they're the guild that holds all of us together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I never realized all the different magical guilds were interconnected like that," Lucy said, thinking on all that.

"How many guilds are there exactly?" Rin asked.

"A lot and they aren't all magical guilds. Some are labor guilds, merchant guilds, treasure hunter guilds, and even mercenary guilds," The white-haired girl answered. "It's important that we cooperate with one another; otherwise, our system would fall apart."

"And then the guys in black would show up!" Natsu jumped in, using his fire for a flashlight effect.

His sudden intrusion got a shriek from Lucy and made Rin jump slightly.

The fire user just laughed at their reactions. "Man, that was almost too easy!"

"You trying to scare me to death?!" Lucy glared at him.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist," Mira added, looking serious.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, looking at a new piece of the puzzle she had drawn.

"They're the dark guilds," She made an orb off to the side of the main chart. "They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples, and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Wow." Lucy breathed.

"Those guys sure sound like bad news," Rin commented.

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu said, bored with the conversation.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lucy glared at him. "What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

"Well, we are a team now, aren't we?" He pointed out.

"Yeah, and we picked the job last time! It's your turn to pick, so get to it!" Happy added, acting bossy.

"You know, there's a nicer way to ask people for things." Rin pointed out.

"Thank you, Rin." Lucy smiled, glad someone was standing up for her.

"By the way, what does he mean by a team? Are you guys liked assigned as partners or something?"

"Not really," Mira explained. "Even though most wizards take jobs solo, sometimes they pair off in groups and go on missions together."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, our team has been disbanded," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "And besides, you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blond."

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you 'cause you're so nice." Natsu smiled, making her anger waiver.

"Hey, Lucy!" Gray called from the table he was sitting out. "I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana pointed out that he was in his underwear, which caused him to panic.

"Jerk!" Natsu muttered, but Gray heard it anyway.

Almost instantly, they were in each other's faces. "Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?!"

"And what if I did, what are you gonna do about?!"

"You mouth breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward!"

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"Looks like they're at it again." Happy pointed out the obvious.

"This goes on for a while?" Rin asked.

"Aye!"

"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy?" Rin turned to see a guy in shades, Loke, flirting with the blond wizard, arm around her shoulder. "Later tonight, just the two of us?"

"Saw what?!" Lucy was a little creeped out by the sudden attention.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you," Fairy Tail's playboy adjusted his sunglasses in emphasis. "Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty."

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy was unimpressed.

 _'He's doing better than Shima.'_ Rin thought, sobering at the thought of his once friend.

He was brought of his thoughts when Loke suddenly started freaking out. "You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you?!"

"Huh?" was the response of both newcomers.

"Yup, she's got cows and crabs and stuff." Happy confirmed, mouth full of fish.

"Crushing fate, why must you toy with me so?!" Loke cried before running off. "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together, my dear!"

"Could someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" Rin asked, confused.

"Wish I could, what got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy added, equally bewildered.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards," Mira explained. "Rumor has it he dated one, and it didn't end up very well."

"Well, I'm not surprised, he's-"

Lucy didn't get the chance to finish her comment, because the next thing anyone knew, she was knocked to the floor by a thrown Natsu.

"That looked painful," Mira commented.

"No kidding," Rin said sarcastically.

"Would the two of you just knock it off already?!" The Celestial mage growled as the pyro got off of her.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through," Gray said, flexing his arm.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana spoke up, causing another freak-out.

"You're the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, yeah, and what exactly did I do to provoke you, ya fire clown!" Gray shot back.

"Ya pervy flasher!"

"Pink-haired punk!"

"Lame insults, guys!" Lucy interjected.

"They start to run out." Happy agreed.

Despite the fact they were fighting, everyone else was laughing. Guess this was a common enough occurrence that they just brushed it off.

The laughter was contagious though, even Lucy and Rin were soon smiling at the duo's antics.

"We got bad news!" Loke burst back into the guildhall, getting everyone's attention. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

That one statement was enough to send the guild into a panic and make Gray and Natsu stop their fight.

Rin was confused; whoever this Erza person was, she must have been someone important in the guild. Though, it looked like everyone feared her more than respected her.

"Wow, just mention Erza and whole place freaks out," Lucy observed.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail, and she's more than a bit intimidating," Mira explained, calmer than the rest of her guild.

"She sounds tough," Rin said as Kuro climbed up onto his shoulder.

Soon, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching.

"That's gotta be her," Laki said.

"Those sound like her footsteps." Wakaba agreed.

"Even the air's gone completely still," Macao added.

"Geez, from these reactions, you'd think she was some kind of demon or something…" Lucy said, before freaking out a little. "I'm so scared!"

At that comment, Rin and Kuro glanced at each other with slight fear. If she was a demon, then they were both screwed.

About five seconds later, a figure entered the guildhall, carrying a giant decorated horn of their shoulder.

The person was a woman with long scarlet hair, wearing armor. She practically radiated power as she set the horn down with a loud bang.

Her name was Erza Scarlet.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She asked.

"Wow, she's pretty." Lucy breathed.

"Welcome back, Erza!" Mirajane greeted her. "The master's at a conference right now."

"I see." The armored wizard nodded.

"So, um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" A random guild member asked.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir," Erza explained, glaring a little. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!"

Rin's blood went cold at the story. _'That horn is huge! What would she do to me and Kuro if she found out we were demons?!'_

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe~" Cana mentioned to Macao while she drank out of a barrel.

"You think so? Oh, man, I'm a goner!" He shuddered.

"She's not anything like I imagined," Lucy said.

"Now, listen up!" Erza addressed the guild, making everyone tense. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail's been causing nothing but trouble as of late! Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do!"

"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking!" She addressed the alcoholic, who nearly dropped her barrel in fright.

"Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside!" The dancer almost fell off the table.

"Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit!" The older mage almost dropped his pipe, which was what Erza was talking about.

"Nab!" She called over to where the guy had been standing throughout the whole thing. "I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!"

She then turned to the next mage in line. "Macao!"

The older man tensed. When Erza didn't say anything after that, he panicked a little. "Please just say something!"

"I don't even know where to begin with you," The scarlet mage rubbed her temples in frustration. "You cause so much trouble, I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone," Rin whispered to Lucy.

"It's like she's taking over." Lucy agreed.

"That's Erza for you." Happy jumped in.

"Even if she is kinda bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her." The blond stated her opinion.

"Did you miss the "souvenir" she brought back with her?" Rin gestured to the horn.

"Good point."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered, pointing over to the duo.

Gray had his arm around Natsu's neck in an awkward yet friendly manner. Natsu was doing the same thing with Gray.

Both were trying to act like everything was fine, but they were also sweating bullets.

"Oh, hey there, Erza! We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!" Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy asked in pure shock.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well," Erza approved, before smirking slightly. "However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to look forms every now and then."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends…"

"Aye."

"What's gotten into them?" Rin asked, starting to get creeped out.

"They're scared. A few years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight, and she beat him up pretty bad." Mira explained, drawing a doodle of that time.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Lucy said.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up, too." Macao finished the explanation.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her," Cana added. "He totally deserved it, though."

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy agreed.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor," Erza suddenly said, catching the two off guard. "While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here, and this a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

The entire guild started murmuring after that one. They were shocked that Erza had asked for help at all, let alone from Natsu and Gray.

"Did that just happen?"

"Erza asked them for help?"

"Definitely a first."

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning," Erza instructed.

Throughout this whole thing, Gray and Natsu had just been looking at each other with the same unreadable expression, but they were both thinking the same thing.

They were both going to be on the same team.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming," Mirajane said, just as shocked as the others. "This could be… the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

 _The Next Day_

Early the next morning, the guild was in a rare state of quiet. It wasn't the crack of dawn, but still reasonably early before anyone being there.

The only people there were Mirajane and Rin. The former was getting the bar ready for the day while the latter was still sleeping.

While working, Mira was wondering what to do about the request Erza made yesterday.

She knew it wasn't a simple job. If she was asking the boys for help, it must be something serious. She had asked Lucy to go with them to keep an eye on the boys, but she wasn't sure if that would be enough, and she didn't want her to deal with them alone.

That's where the problem comes in, she didn't really have anyone else to send with them. She thought about asking her brother, Elfman, but he had left for a job the night before. Cana wasn't a good choice either since she would probably just drink the whole time. Team Shadow Gear had taken a deciphering job and would be busy for the next few days. Macao and Wakaba were taking some time off after the former's incident at Mt. Hakobe, and everyone else had jobs lined up for the day.

That just left Rin.

Not having much of a choice, Mira went to the room Rin was using to wake him up, hoping he'd make it to the station in time. When she got there, she saw that Rin was still asleep and seemed to be having a less than pleasant dream.

He kept muttering something about fire and demons, but she couldn't understand it.

"Rin, wake up," Mira said softly, trying to shake him awake. "Please wake up, I need your help."

 _ **"That's not gonna work."**_ Someone informed her

Mira's eyes widened as she looked around for the source of the voice. She then noticed a small black cat with horns and two tails come out from under the bed and jump up on top of it.

She wasn't sure how, but she knew the voice had come from the cat.

 _ **"The best way to wake him up is for me to pounce on his face,"**_ Kuro said as he moved into position.

He didn't get the chance to act, because, in the next second, Rin woke with a startled gasp. He was confused about where he was for a moment but calmed down when he remembered what had happened a couple of days ago.

"Man, these nightmares are a pain in the ass." He muttered, running a hand through his bedhead.

 _ **"Rin!"**_ Kuro called, getting his master's attention. _**"The white-haired lady needs to ask you something."**_

Mira was positive Kuro was talking, even though it wasn't with words, but that wasn't important right now. "Rin, I need to ask a huge favor from you."

"Uh, sure. What's up?" He asked, still a little disoriented.

"I need you to go follow Erza on her mission." She said, completely serious.

"Wait, you mean the red-haired chick in armor from yesterday?" Rin clarified. Mira nodded. "I thought so, but why? Doesn't she already have back-up? Plus, she looks like she can handle herself."

"Normally, I would agree with you, and Natsu and Gray can hold their own. However, those two always end up arguing, and Erza always has to stop them. I asked Lucy to go along with them, but I don't think she can handle both of them."

"Gotcha," Rin nodded, agreeing to go. "So, when do they leave?"

"The next train to Onibus will be at the station in an hour," Mira explained, leaving the room. "You have some time, but I think it would be best to hurry."

"Got it." The Exwire pulled on his school jacket and grabbed his sword.

Once he was done getting ready, he headed to the front door. Mira met him there and gave him some food for the road.

"The train station's on the south side of town," She pointed in the direction they needed. "But how are you going to get there in time?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Rin grinned before turning to his familiar. "You're up, Kuro."

 _ **"I'm on it!"**_ The Cait Sith jumped off his shoulder and grew to the size of a magic mobile.

"Be careful, Rin. You're still our guest, and I'd feel terrible if you got hurt." Mira said as he climbed onto Kuro's back.

"It's cool. What's the worse that can happen?" Rin asked before he and Kuro rushed off to the station.

 _Magnolia Station_

Rin and Kuro were soon at the station with about fifteen minutes to spare.

The station was different from the ones back home, looking more like the ones from the history books his brother shoved under his face.

They made it in time, but now they had to find the strongest team.

This was made easy by Natsu shouting. They followed the sound and found Natsu and Gray fighting, while Lucy and Happy sat off to the side.

"I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, tell me about it! Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!" Gray shot back.

"Fine, then why don't you just take care of it yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless!"

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy suggested.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy asked while munching on a fish.

"Mira asked me to come along and keep them in check." She answered.

"You aren't doing a very good job."

"They're hopeless."

"How long have they been fighting?" Rin asked, walking around behind them.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, slightly surprised that Fairy Tail's mystery guest was here.

"Well, Mirajane asked me to give you a hand with those two, since they can be a handful," He answered, scratching his head. Kuro jumped down onto the bench to get a better look at the creature sitting on Lucy's lap.

"Sorry, I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" A voice asked.

"No, not really-!" Lucy responded as she and Rin turned to see Erza… with a mountain of luggage strapped to a wagon.

"Whoa! Look at that luggage!" Happy exclaimed.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy practically shouted, Rin's mouth dropping open in shock.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray cheered, slipping into their act.

"Aye!" Natsu laughed, playing along.

"Listen, one Happy's enough!" Lucy commented.

"Seriously, guys, you're starting to creep me out a little," Rin added.

"Good. I really love to see the two of you getting along," Erza smiled at the display before turning to the other two. "And what were your names? I believe I saw you two at the guild yesterday."

"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail," Lucy introduced herself. "Mira asked me to come along with your guys so that I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more, the merrier. I'm Erza," The scarlet haired woman replied before she remembered something. "Wait, you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie finger. It'll be great having a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."

"Oh, no, it's my pleasure." Lucy tried to stay calm, but she was dumbfounded by the tale.

"My name's Rin and, well… I sorta fell into town," Rin tried to explain his situation while getting over that last bombshell. "Long story short, the master's letting me stay at the guild for a while."

Erza raised an eyebrow at part of the comment, but let it go for the time being. "Welcome to our guild, Rin. I hope everyone is making you feel welcome."

"Thank you." The half-demon responded, relaxing a little before turning to Lucy. "Mercenary gorilla?"

"That was Natsu, and the facts got a little twisted," Lucy explained.

Meanwhile, Natsu had been staring at Erza the whole time before deciding to speak up. "Hey, Erza. I'll come with you, but only under one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray hissed at him.

"Oh? Well, then let's hear it." Erza said.

"'Kay, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu challenged.

Hearing this, Lucy and Happy were shocked by the request, but Rin could see the fire in his eyes. It was almost the same as the fire he had when he swore he would become the Paladin and defeat Satan.

Gray was also freaked out but still had a voice. "What's wrong with you?! You got some kind of death wish?!"

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time," Natsu smirked confidently. "This time will be way different, 'cause I'm gonna beat you!"

Erza didn't say anything for a moment, but then she smiled slightly. "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see."

She looked Natsu straight in the eye. "I accept your challenge."

"OH, YEAH! I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled, breathing a column of fire into the air.

 _Five Minutes Later, On the Train_

The seating arrangement was that Natsu, Happy, and Gray were sitting together in one row while the girls sat across from them. Lucy's dog spirit, Plue, on her lap (Rin still couldn't believe that was a dog).

Speaking of, Rin and Kuro were sitting in the seats behind the boys. Rin was turned around to talk to the others. Meanwhile, Kuro was on the seat next to him, eating his portion of breakfast.

Almost as soon as they started moving, Natsu looked like he was going to die at any moment. This seemed normal to the other Fairy Tail mages, but Rin was confused.

The guy had been pumped up a few minutes ago, what the hell happened?

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu. One minute, you're picking a fight, then next you're like this." Gray criticized.

"It's gotta be tough on him, getting from place to place." Lucy sympathized.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rin asked, wondering what he was missing.

"Natsu has terrible motion sickness. Just thinking about a moving vehicle is enough to make him wanna puke." Happy said, munching on another fish.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Erza reassured them before turning her attention to Natsu. "Come here and sit with me."

"Aye." He said weakly, as he and Lucy traded seats.

"Now, just relax."

"Aye."

Rin thought she was going to use some kind magic to help him, only to cringe when all she did was sucker punch him in the gut hard enough to knock him out.

"There. That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza said proudly, resting Natsu's head in her lap.

 _ **"That had to hurt."**_ Kuro cringed, having gotten up on top of the headrest.

"Well, that's one way to cure motion sickness." Rin looked on in pity.

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray asked, wanting to get back on track.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the dark guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big," Erza explained. "I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy questioned at the same time.

"Wait, that thing from before?!" Lucy realized they had heard this before.

"Weren't those guys who grabbed the cats talking about it?" Rin spoke up.

This caught Erza's attention. Not even needing to ask, the others quickly explained what had happened the other day.

"I see. So, you've run into the Eisenwald guild before."

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby." Gray clarified.

"It sounds like they were members who had dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding," Erza deduced. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So, this thing is so bad that it even scares dark wizards?"

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy and Kuro's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're going to try?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Just the other day, I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards," Erza explained. "While I was there, I overheard a discussion going on between a group of men that I assumed were mages. They were talking about something called Lullaby and about breaking its seal. One of the members decided to handle it himself and told the others to head back to the guild, that he would be back in three days, and to pass the message along to Erigor."

"Lullaby… That's like a song you sing kids to sleep." Lucy said.

"Yes," The redhead nodded. "And the fact that it had been sealed away must mean that it's very powerful magic."

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked.

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name…"

"Whose name?" Rin asked.

"Erigor. The ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper." Erza explained who they were dealing with.

"He kills for money?!" Lucy asked horrified.

"Shouldn't someone do something about that?" Rin asked, equally shocked.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their Wizard League six years ago. But that didn't stop them, they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day."

"Okay, I should be heading back home now," Lucy said, sweating so profusely that it was getting all over Plue.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy observed.

"It's sweat!"

"How could I have been so careless?" Erza said in an angry tone, slamming her fist on Natsu's head in frustration. "If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"She's scary!" Lucy, Rin, and Kuro said at the same time.

"So if I've got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them. Because after what you overheard, you're sure that it's gonna be something bad." Gray summed up.

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I could take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help," Erza explained. "We're storming the Eisenwald guild."

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray smirked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I've never stormed a magic guild before, but I'll try anything once." Rin matched Gray's smirk, while Kuro looked happy at the chance for some action.

"I shouldn't have come along!" Lucy whimpered, sweating even more.

"Ew, now you're super slimy!" Happy said.

"I told you it's sweat!"

After the conversation, they had a quick layover stop to grab some lunch. Just as quickly, they were pack on the train, eating some of the sandwiches while Erza had some strawberry cake.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice, Erza?" Lucy asked, starting a conversation.

"That's a good question."

"Erza's magic is really pretty," Happy looked up at Lucy. "She makes her enemies bleed! A lot!"

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty!" Lucy said, mildly disturbed.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine," Erza said.

"Oh, like this." Gray held out his left palm and place his right hand on top of it.

A cold gust of air came out from where they touched. When Gray took his hand away, he was holding a small, ice crystal shaped like the Fairy Tail logo.

"I use Ice Magic."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Rin exclaimed, looking at the ice crystal.

"Oh, now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along!" Lucy realized, chuckling a little. "He's fire, and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought about that," Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray corrected.

"What's your deal with him, anyway?" Rin asked, giving a piece of his sandwich to Kuro.

"I don't know, I guess he just rubs me the wrong way," Gray answered.

"So, Rin, if I may ask, what brought you to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked, giving a look that said she expected an answer.

Rin hesitated. He hadn't wanted to go in-depth about what happened, because he knew he would have to tell his secret.

However, he had a feeling lying would be a bad idea. Especially with this woman and speaking from personal experience.

"It's a long story…" Rin went on to explain how he ended up in Earthland.

But to do so, he had to explain everything that led to that point. This included finding out he was the son of Satan and losing his adopted father. He then covered going to True Cross Academy, meeting the other Exwires, and the recent events about the attack in the woods.

At the end of the story, Rin noticed that Lucy and Erza were in tears while Gray put his hand on his shoulder. Even Happy and Plue looked sad after hearing the story.

"Wow, that sounds rough," Gray said.

"I thought since they saw the kind of person I was, maybe they wouldn't care. I guess I was wrong."

"I know it upset you, Rin, but why didn't you tell them the truth in the first place?" Happy asked.

"There's not really a way to bring it up. Besides, I was practically ordered not to say anything. I couldn't tell people even if I wanted to."

"Rin," Erza spoke up in a voice that sounded almost motherly. "You did nothing wrong. Everyone has secrets and burdens they carry. It's their business if they want to share them or not."

Rin still looked unsure, but the armored wizard just smiled. "Just know that no matter what comes next, you won't have to face it alone."

"…Thanks, Erza." He said quietly after a pause.

"By the way, how do your powers work?" Gray asked. "You said they were sealed in a sword?"

"Yeah, Kurikara," Rin explained, shifting his sword so that they could see it. "I can only use my flames when it's drawn, but if I get really frustrated or scared, they leak out."

"So, your powers are connected to your emotions in a similar manner to Natsu's abilities." Erza deduced.

"I guess so."

"Can we see them?" Happy asked.

Rin was startled by the question since no one had ever asked before. Looking around the train car to make sure they were alone, he slowly got up and stood in the aisle next to them.

He moved his sword into the position he'd use to draw it. He only took it out partway, enough so that the blade is showing and his flames are in full view.

He stayed like that for about a minute before putting the sword back. Looking at the others, Rin was surprised that none of them looked scared.

They actually looked amazed.

"Whoa." Gray breathed.

"Wow," Lucy added.

"I must say, that's an impressive power you have, Rin." Erza complimented.

"Uh, thanks," Rin scratched the back of his head, sitting down. "I just wish I had better control over it."

"I'm sure you have more control than a certain flame brain I know," Gray said, nodding towards Natsu.

"I'm surprised you two get along so well." Happy said.

"Why's that?"

"Since Rin's a fire user, I thought you two would fight like you do with Natsu."

"I don't think that's how it works." Rin sweatdropped.

As they were talking, the train pulled into the Onibas station. Everyone grabbed their belongings and got off the train.

From what little Rin could tell of Onibas, it was bigger than Magnolia Town but just as lively.

"Ya think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea. That's what we're here to find out." Erza answered.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home," Lucy said.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Hey, Kuro's not here either," Rin added, looking around before he thought of something. "We didn't leave them on the train, did we?"

"Oh, no!" The other said at the same time, turning back as the train's horn sounded in the distance.

"Uh, oh, there they go." Happy said, waving as the train left.

"Damn it!" Rin cursed.

"I was so busy talking, I forgot about him! I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation and Kuro's our guest!" Erza berated herself. "This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

"That's a little much." Lucy declined.

"Does she actually want us to hit her?" Rin whispered to Gray.

"No idea, no one's been dumb enough to try."

 _Back on the train_

Natsu was barely regaining consciousness while Kuro slept in Rin's old seat.

However, he woke up when he heard what sounded like approaching footsteps.

The Cait Sith looked to see a young man, probably a bit older than Rin, with black eyes and black hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail.

What caught Kuro's attention was this guy's scent, one he recognized. _**"This guy…"**_

"Well, lookie here, it's a Fairy Tail wizard," The man said, seeing Natsu's guild mark. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"What?" Natsu asked, weakly.

Suddenly, the other guy kicked him in the face. "Don't act all high and mighty just 'cause you're in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy. You guys who just blindly follow the Magic Council. Know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies."

That made the fire wizard fully awake, fully aware, and quite angry that this guy was talking smack about his guild.

In a second, Natsu sprung up and activated his Dragon Slayer magic.

"Guess I hit a nerve." The newcomer said.

"You-" Natsu started, but didn't get the chance to finish as nausea reminded him that he was still on the train, causing his flames to fizzle out.

"Ha! What kind of magic is that?" The other taunted. "Let me show you how it's done!"

A magic circle appeared under the man's feet, and then his shadow seemed to morph. It shot forward, and once it got to Natsu, it shot up, turned into fists, and punched him so hard he was knocked to the ground.

"It's all in the follow-through."

"That magic…" Natsu groaned, recognizing that power.

Kuro remembered it, too. He decided to get into the fight, growing to full size and pouncing on the man from behind.

The force from the sneak attack was enough to knock a strange, wooden skull flute out of the man's coat.

Just after that was when the train came to a sudden stop, causing everyone to slide around a bit. Kuro shifted back to his smaller form so he could move around better, going over to Natsu to check on him.

 _Back at the train station_

"What do you think you're going, lady?!" The conductor asked Erza. "You can't pull the emergency leaver without permission!"

"It's for our comrade. Please understand." She responded, hand still on the brake.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Now, I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel."

"Do I look like a bellhop?!"

"I don't think he can do that," Rin muttered under his breath.

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane," Lucy said.

"Well, not all of us," Gray spoke up.

"Oh yeah?! Where are your clothes?!" The other two asked at the same time.

 _The Train_

Meanwhile, Natsu recovered from his motion sickness enough to get up. "The train stopped…"

 _ **"Natsu, look! The shadow guy dropped something!"**_ Kuro said, pointing in the direction of the fallen object.

Even though Natsu couldn't understand him, he could tell the cait sith was trying to tell him something. He followed where he was pointing to the item on the floor.

"What is that?"

"You saw it." The man groaned as he got up.

"That's enough out of you!" The Dragon Slayer glared, going back to full flame. "It's payback time!" He rushed the man, readying a fire covered punch.

However, the man got up just in time to try some defense. "Guard Shadow!" He called, summoning his shadows to form a dome around him.

However, it wasn't enough to completely stop Natsu's attack. The force almost blowing the train car apart.

It did absorb some of the blow, since he was only blown back a couple of feet, albeit off his feet. He also wasn't as injured as he should have been.

"Lucky shot." He coughed.

"Little fly," huh?" Natsu shot back the earlier comment. He was ready to finish the fight, and Kuro had gone back to large form to help him.

But they were interrupted by an announcement from the conductor. _"Attention all passengers. Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly."_

"Oh, crap! We gotta go, Kuro!" After hearing that, Natsu grabbed his bag so he could jump off the train.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily! You're messing with Eisenwald now!" The man said, getting up.

"Oh, so you're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail!" Natsu growled back. "How 'bout we take this outside?!"

That was when the train started moving again.

Before Natsu could get too sick, Kuro lowered his body for him to jump on. Once he was secured, they jumped out of the train.

While that had been going on, the others had secured a four-wheel vehicle that was called a magic mobile. It's a fast vehicle that runs on the drivers' magic energy.

Erza was driving them alongside the train at a pretty dangerous speed. Lucy and Rin were inside, looking out the windows, while Gray was riding on top, hanging on for dear life.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, hoping to get a sign from the pink-haired wizard.

Right after that was when Kuro and Natsu busted out of the train. However, now they were in the path of the oncoming vehicle.

"Erza, stop!" Rin yelled out.

The scarlet-haired mage stopped feeding power to the four-wheeler. However, this caused Gray to be flung off the vehicle and collide with Natsu, sending them both to the ground.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked as she and the others ran over to the two.

"Aye." He groaned.

 _ **"Sorry about that Rin, we were in a hurry,"**_ Kuro said as he shrunk back down.

"Wow, I didn't know Kuro could grow like that!" Happy said, wondering if he could do the same.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray snapped at Natsu after they got back up.

"Shut up, ya icy freak, how come you guys left us on the train?!"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize, Natsu." Erza said, smiling as she slammed Natsu's head into her breastplate as some kind of hug.

 _ **"Ya know, even before the truth came out, I couldn't see the others doing that,"**_ Kuro commented.

As Rin watched the bizarre displays of affection between the guildmates, he had to agree with Kuro on that.

"It's okay," Natsu got out before recovering. "Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad. We got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it was the dude who dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy and Kuro. Said he was with Eisenwald."

Hearing this, the scarlet-hair mage slapped the Dragon Slayer with her ungloved hand hard enough to send him to ground. "You fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission, why did you let him get away!"

"What the-? This is the first I've heard about it!" Natsu defended himself, now really confused.

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!"

"Uh, Erza?" Rin spoke. "You knocked him out, remember? To help with his motion sickness?"

Erza was going to say something, but then froze when she realized Rin was right.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she?" Lucy deadpanned. "This woman is unbelievable."

"Yup." Gray agreed.

"That's Erza for you." Happy chimed in.

"Look it doesn't matter now, we have bigger problems." Rin reasoned.

"You're right, Rin," Erza agreed, going back over to the magic mobile. "So, he was on the same train we were on. Let's find him."

"So, what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He didn't look like someone from a dark guild, but he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes." The fire mage explained.

"A three-eyed skull?" Rin asked.

"That's creepy," Gray stated.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked the blond mage, who was deep in thought.

"It's just… I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby… the cursed song… It's Death Magic!" Lucy said, realizing what they were dealing with.

"What?" Rin asked, making sure he heard that right.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray questioned.

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards," Lucy explained.

"That's right," Erza confirmed. "There are cursed Black Magic spells that will kill the person they're used on."

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse."

"What can be worse than a magic song that kills people?" Rin asked, almost not wanting to know.

"How powerful it is. Originally it could only cast small Death Curses, which wasn't all that dangerous at first. But then a powerful black wizard turned into a demon flute, making it even stronger. It can kill hundreds, even thousands at once!"

"We have to move now!" Erza commanded.

Lucy, Happy, and Gray barely had time to get into the magic mobile before she sped off. Kuro turned super-size and ran after them with Rin and Natsu on his back.

"Hey, slow down, Erza!" Gray called, sticking his head out the window. "You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward!" Erza responded, focused on the road. "We're running out of time! If Erigor gets his hands on this Death Magic, trust me, lives will be lost!"

 _'Man, what are those guys up to? This is nuts!'_ Rin thought as Kuro ran behind the others, wondering what the endgame of this adventure was.

 _ **And that is that for this chapter. I have a couple of different ideas on how this story could go.**_

 _ **Eventually, Rin's gonna have to go back to deal with the emotional drama and make the decision to stay or go.**_

 _ **And I have a few surprises in store regarding Rin's mother and his foster dad.**_

 _ **Until then, read, review, and stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fairies in the Wind

_**Finally, I got something done. You'd think with everything on lockdown, I would be all over my stories.**_

 _ **Either way, here's the next chapter of Demon of Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail**_ **.**

Chapter Three: Fairies in the Wind

 _Natsu: Previously on Fairy Tail…_

 _Erza: The Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big._

 _Gray: Erigor the Reaper_

 _(Natsu knocked on his back)_

 _?: You legal guild guys are like pesky little flies._

 _Kuro: (Grows super-size) Who you calling little?!_

 _Natsu: And what's that weird flute thing?_

 _Lucy: I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby… It's Death Magic!_

 _Rin: This is nuts!_

(Kunugi Station)

The team had been hurrying down some mountain terrain roads, the magic mobile in front with Kuro managing to keep pace behind them.

"How're ya holding up, Natsu?" Rin turned to the pink-haired wizard.

"Better than I thought I'd be," He replied. "It's like when I fly with Happy, I'm fine with that."

"Wait, Happy can fly?"

"Yeah?"

" _ **Rin! Something's going on up ahead!"**_ Kuro grabbed their attention.

The group soon came to a stop on the ridge overlooking the next station, Kunugi Station.

It looked like an old mining outpost, one that had just been robbed. Luggage that had been on the train was scattered everywhere.

Speaking of the train, the engine and the first two cars were gone, leaving the portion that Natsu blew up. There was a crowd standing in front of the station with people in orange and blue uniforms with shields and spears standing guard.

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!"

"I think I know who they are! They're the Dark Guild punks who have been hanging around town these past weeks!"

"Looks like we just missed them," Rin said.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy asked, peering out the window of Magic Mobile.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for a getaway since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy notes.

"Yes, that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza analyzed.

"I guess it's up to us to find out where those Eisenwald guys were going in such a big hurry and why," Gray concluded.

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy told the ice wizard.

"Am I?" He asked, looking down to find himself in his underwear.

"Nevermind that, what do we do now?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry, Rin. The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them." The blond reassured him.

"I hope that's the case, Lucy," Erza said, apprehension present in her voice.

"You think we should try to head them off at the next stop?" Rin suggested.

"Good idea, Rin." The scarlet-haired mage agreed, starting up the Magic Mobile again.

Soon, they were taking off again, only this time Erza was going even faster. Kuro was able to keep up using some of his super jumps, but Rin could tell he was starting to get tired.

They were soon in the next town, barreling down the streets while trying to avoid hitting pedestrians.

"Stop, Erza! You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE plug!" Gray yelled, back in his clothes and still riding on top of the car.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played!" Erza argued, not taking her eyes off the road. "I can't slow down, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!"

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat! Besides, I've got you and Natsu as back-up!"

Speaking of Natsu, he was now noticing that Rin's tail had slipped out from under his shirt. "Hey, uh, Rin? Why do you have a tail?"

"Oh, right, you were unconscious when I told my story," Rin remembered, getting ready for another uncomfortable explanation. "I'm not completely human, I'm half-demon. I also have fire powers, too."

"Really?! Can I see them?!" Natsu asked, excited to meet another fire user.

"That… might not be a good idea," The half-demon declined, looking insecure. "I can't really control my powers. I thought I had a handle on them, but I went berserk in my last fight, so I'm not sure how much help I'll be…"

"Hey, Rin," He turned around to see a surprisingly serious-looking Natsu. "Someone once told me you can never control fire if your heart isn't in it."

Then the pink head smiled. "So, if you need help learning to control your fire, just ask. Macao can give you a hand, too."

Rin was surprised by the wizard's kindness. It was the first time someone had actually said they would help him.

Before he could say anything, Kuro got their attention again. " _ **Rin, look over there."**_

Turning back to the front, the boys saw a large building with smoke pouring out of it. "That can't be good," Natsu stated.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza asked.

"Is that Oshibana Station?" Rin spoke up.

"Yeah, it is!" Gray confirmed.

When they got there, a large crowd was gathered in front of the station. The conductors were trying to keep everyone calm, but they weren't all that convincing.

"Please, stand back! The station is currently closed due to a train derailment!" One explained over a megaphone.

"A derailment? Are you serious?"

"Well, I heard the station's been taken over by a group of thugs!"

"We ask that you please stand back-!"

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza asked, getting the man's attention.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" That response resulted in the redhead headbutting him unconscious.

"What's going on?!" She asked another conductor, who was struck dumb by what happened. Instead of waiting for him to answer, she headbutted him too.

"Oh man, she's scary," Rin said, holding an exhausted Kuro in his arms, looking a little fearful at the display. "She really doesn't like people who take too long to answer her, huh?"

"Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive," Lucy observed with a deadpan expression.

"Now you know her a little better," Natsu said, just as scared as Rin was.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done," Gray stated, not at all phased by this.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy asked the ice mage, who was back in his underwear.

After knocking out three conductors, Erza turned back to the group. "The Eisenwald group's inside, let's go!"

"Right!" The group responded.

Soon, they were running through the halls of the train station as Erza filled them in. "A small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."

Rin noticed that the idea of a fight made Lucy nervous. Before he could reassure her, she gasped at a sight up ahead.

Looking, he saw a bunch of soldiers on the ground. They were wearing the same uniforms as the guys at the station.

"What happened to these guys?" He asked, shocked.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy said, almost whimpering.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group." Erza said as they slowed to a walking pace.

The wizards and the exorcist soon made their way to the main terminal. As they entered, they were greeted by a cold chuckle.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!"

Inside was the entirety of the Eisenwald guild. They were all snickering scornfully, thinking this will be an easy win.

"Whoa, there's so many of them!" Lucy trembled, looking nervous.

Erza paid no mind to the grunts and turned to the man sitting on the top of the train. "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor?"

Rin followed her gaze and saw the man who had called them out.

He was extremely tall, lean-built yet mildly muscular with spiky silver hair that hung off the left and almost reached his shoulder. His eyes were dark with tattoos under them. The upper part of his body had large, intricate, blue tattoos, on his shoulders, biceps, chest, and back.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, obviously, and his outfit honestly reminded Rin of a hakama with a black scarf and geta sandals. He also had dark gloves with X's on them and bandages around his arms.

With the giant scythe he carried, Rin understood how he got his title.

Knowing a fight was coming, he knelt down and set Kuro next to Happy. "Hey, can you watch him for me?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded.

"Hey, you," The half-demon looked to see a guy with a ponytail glaring at him and Natsu. "It's because of your cat and friend that I got in trouble with Erigor."

"I know that voice…" Natsu breathed, recognizing the guy.

"That the creep who attacked you guys?" Rin asked the other fire user, who nodded a 'yes.'

"We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor asked, almost mockingly with a sick grin.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by as Eisenwald's leader floated above them. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew!" Lucy and Rin gasped.

"It's Wind Magic!" Happy realized.

He moved over and landed on a loudspeaker post. That was when Erza deduced their plan. "You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!"

As if to confirm her theory, Erigor barked a mad man's laugh. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, The Reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back, it's only going to make it worse! That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place!" Lucy argued with them.

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" Erigor countered.

"You guys are crazy!" Rin spoke up, angered by what he was hearing.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness! 'Course, by the time it gets here, you flys will be long gone!" Ponytail said as he summoned shadowy hands from his own shadow. They shot right past Gray and Erza and headed straight for Lucy and Rin.

' _I'm not gonna make it!'_ Rin panicked, knowing he wouldn't be able to draw his sword in time.

Before the shadows could reach them, Natsu jumped in front of them and shattered them with his flames.

"You again?!" The Dark Wizard glared at the pink-head.

"Eisenwald dude! I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said, getting a better look at the opposing group. "Oh, wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here, huh?"

"No, Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy corrected.

The Dragon Slayer just grinned, punching his palm. "Like I said, it's a party!"

As Rin moved his sword into a position where he could draw it quickly, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. ' _The way he was talking… about taking power… Why would he think killing a town would give him that?'_

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer! You'd better be ready!" Lucy warned them.

"I leave them to you! Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor ordered his men before vanishing in a gust of wind.

"He disappeared!" Lucy, Happy, and Rin gasped.

"Natsu and Gray, go! I need you to stop him!" Erza instructed, getting the boys' attention. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

However, judging by the dirty looks the two wizards were giving each, Rin suspected that neither of them liked the idea.

"What did I say?!" Erza glared at them.

"Aye!" Quickly, they both slipped into their buddy act and fled.

"They ran off!"

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I got it!" One of the dark wizards called.

He was a tanned man with dark lines circling his eyes. He wore a jacket that was light on the bottom and dark on the top with a hood that made him look like an Egyptian pharaoh.

Using black bands he had around his fingers, he tied flat, black cables around the balcony on the second floor and hoisted himself up.

"I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay!" The shadow wizard said, before merging and disappearing into his shadow.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza went over the plan with the people who remained.

"Right!" Rin nodded, ready for a fight.

"Two girls against an entire magical guild?" Lucy squeaked, becoming scared again.

"You know I'm here, right?" Rin sweatdropped.

The Eisenwald wizards started laughing at who they were facing. "Momma always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry, ladies. You're not gonna be as cute when we're done with you!" A wizard with a square tuft of hair and whiskers like a mouse chuckled.

"Am I invisible to you people?" Rin muttered.

"But without my stunning beauty, I'll be totally helpless!" Lucy said dramatically, putting on a "pretty face."

"This is no time for daydreaming, Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Let's do this!" Erza declared, summoning her magic.

A red magic circle appeared in her outstretched hand. A bright light appeared in the circle, forming another light that transformed into a weapon.

"It came out of thin air!" Rin gasped.

"A magic sword!" Lucy realized what it was.

Sword in hand, Erza faced the dark wizards. "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

"We're not scared of you!"

"We've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!"

A group of wizards threw themselves at Erza, but with a few quick swings of her sword, she knocked them away, breaking their weapons in the process. She then launched herself at another group of wizards with a battle cry, blowing them away with a single swipe of her sword.

"I'll show you!" Another Eisenwald member called, firing a blast of Light Magic at her.

Two others fired as well, but the swordswoman was faster.

She jumped straight up, out of the line of fire. In a flash, her sword disappeared and she repositioned her hands as a new weapon took its place.

"Now it's a spear!" Rin gasped.

Erza then swung the spear with as much force as she did her sword, taking out the same wizards who attacked her and then some.

When more mages tried to attack her from all sides, she changed weapons again and was holding twin swords. Positioning them so that the blades were pointed down, she took a few swings with her weapons and knocked them all back.

"It turned into twin swords." A fat wizard with green hair observed.

"I've never seen anybody be able to Requip as fast as this chick." Whiskers said.

"What's Requip?" Lucy and Rin asked.

"Magic weaponry isn't all that different from your Celestial Magic, Lucy," Happy explained. "The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the wizard switches between weapons, it's called requipping."

"Wow!" Rin breathed.

"That's incredible!" Lucy was amazed.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Erza's just getting warmed up." Happy told them.

"Erza?" Green parroted, recognizing the name.

"Let's give her a hand!" Rin said, taking the handle of his sword.

"It's time for us to kick butt, too!" Lucy agreed, taking a key from her belt.

"Why do you have to go and try to steal the spotlight from her?" Happy asked, shocked.

Ignoring him, Lucy held up a gold key. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Another magic circle appeared, but this time a person came out of it. It was a man who looked like a mix of crab and human, with six crab legs on his back and his hair styled like crab pincers. He was dressed stylishly, wore sunglasses, and had scissors in both hands.

"You need me to fight these dudes, Baby?" He asked the blond girl.

' _Baby?'_ Rin gave a questioning look at the name, but it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, take 'em out with style!" Lucy gave him a sly smile.

The appearance of the man did not deter the Eisenwald members who went on the attack.

"I ain't never seen such a stupid haircut!"

"You look like an idiot!"

Cancer did not take the criticism well if the glare behind his shades was anything to go by. Unafraid, he charged through the Eisenwald members, snipping sounds being heard as he moved.

When he was done, their weapons fell apart. And those weren't all that was cut…

"My weapon!"

"What happened to my hair?!"

"We're all-!"

"Bald?" Lucy finished, cheekily.

"So cruel!" They cried.

"Like your new style, baby?" Cancer asked.

When what just happened registered in Rin's brain, he almost fell to the floor laughing. That was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"That was impressive." Erza complimented the display, currently holding an ax.

"Oh thanks, but it was no big deal," Lucy said, giving a modest answer.

"That was also damn funny!" Rin added once he recovered from his laughing fit.

Lucy smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "And I totally scored points with Erza!"

"That's what you were going for?!" Happy asked, incredulously.

"However," Erza added as an afterthought. "This crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you 'baby', I find it rather insulting."

Both Lucy and Cancer were taken aback by the criticism. "Points unscored."

"Whoa! Bu bam."

Rin sweatdropped before focusing back on the fight. "Okay, my turn!"

Taking the handle of his sword, he drew the blade. Blue flames burst to life along his body and weapon as Rin snarled like a beast.

The sight of the flames and demon made any Eisenwald wizard charging at him skid to a halt, terror washing over them.

"That can't be good!"

"He's on fire!"

"Blue flames…?"

"He's not human!"

Sounding a battle cry of his own, Rin swung his sword at them. His flames flew towards the dark wizards, knocking them back with such a force that they cleared the train.

"He's… a monster!" One of the wizards trembled at the sight of the hellfire.

"At least I don't kill for money!" Rin hissed at them.

"Nice work, Rin." Erza approved of the attack.

"Oh, thanks, Erza." Rin smiled at her, a little embarrassed at being praised so suddenly.

"Well, at least someone's getting points…" Lucy muttered.

"Let's just get back on track." Happy spoke up.

Erza surveyed the enemies they had left. Despite having taken out a few dozen wizards, there were still just as many still standing.

"Still so many," She muttered, examining the situation. "'Thought I took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out!"

The magic circle she had cast before appeared again, only this time it was under her feet. Then, her armor and clothes began to glow with a bright light, the shine spreading to the rest of her as well.

The light was so strong, Rin had to block his eyes. After all, his eyes were more sensitive to changes in brightness than a regular person.

The Eisenwald boys seemed to be able to handle it because they could see what was going on.

"Wow! Her armor's disappearing!"

' _And Suguro thought Shima and I were bad.'_ Rin thought, hearing the catcalls and whistles.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap their weapons, but Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities," Happy explained, pride in his voice. "It's a talent that only she possesses. That's what makes her magic special. A technique called…"

When the light faded, Erza was wearing a new set of armor. It consisted of plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she had large metal wings that appeared to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"The Knight."

"Oh, wow!" Lucy fangirled at how cool the red-head looked.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza commanded as a circle of swords appeared around her.

"I knew it!" Green-hair confirmed as the red head's weapons started to spin. "It has to be her!"

"Circle Sword!" The blades picked up speed to where they blurred into a single ring of light.

Swinging the swords he had in her hands in an 'X' fashion, Erza sent the circle flying towards the remaining dark wizards. When the attack hit, all but Whiskers and Green were knocked down.

"Whoa." Rin breathed, stunned in awe.

"She took most of them down with a single swipe!" Lucy gasped.

"Aye!"

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" Whiskers shouted, jumping at Erza with glowing hands.

"Don't do it, Beard!" Green called, trying to warn his guildmate. "Do you have any idea who that woman is?!"

Before Beard could even reach Erza, she swung one of her swords, not even batting an eyelash. Behind her, the dark mage fell to the ground, defeated.

"She's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!"

Standing inside a circle of fallen enemies, Erza requipped again and changed back into her usual armor.

The meaning was clear, the battle was over.

"Oh man, I think I'm in love!" Lucy swooned over the stronger woman.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" Green-hair cried, fleeing the scene.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor," Erza figured, turning to the spectators. "You two should follow him."

"Who, me?!" Lucy asked, brought out of her daze.

"Just do it!" Titania snapped lightly.

"Whatever you say!" Lucy squeaked before running off with Happy flying behind her. "I don't wanna make you angry!"

" _ **Wow, she's bossy,"**_ Kuro muttered, getting up.

"Kuro! You're back in action!" Rin smiled as the Cait Sith climbed onto his shoulder, putting his sword away.

He was about to run after Lucy when he heard a groan from behind him. Rin turned just in time to see Erza go down on one knee.

"Erza!" He gasped, kneeling down to check on her.

Kuro jumped down to get a better look at the red-head.

"I'm fine," Erza tried to reassure the half-demon, but her response sounded forced. "Go help Lucy."

"I'm not gonna leave ya like this!" Rin argued. "Please, let me help you!"

Erza became startled by his response and looked up at him. When Rin met her eyes, she looked like she wasn't seeing him but someone else.

"Erza?" The exorcist asked, trying to snap her out of it. "Are you okay?"

Erza blinked, coming out of whatever mental time-warp she was in. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to stand again only to fall back down again.

"Erza!" Rin gasped, staying by the redhead's side.

"Gray was right," She admitted reluctantly. "I overdid it on the magic mobile."

"Hey, it's okay. You won't believe how many times my classmates and brother lectured me for doing something stupid." The half-demon smiled, trying to be helpful.

" _ **You big dummy."**_ Kuro sweatdropped.

Erza looked back up at him, staring at his carefree smile. Snorting, she started laughing, regaining the attention of the two demons.

Recovering a minute later, she gave Rin a small smile. "You may resemble Gray, but your attitude reminds me of Natsu. His words are nonsensical but they have a way of making you smile."

Rin blinked, confused, but didn't have time to ask her what she met. Erza got back to her feet, ready to give marching orders again.

"Since you're still here, Rin, go find some rope to tie up the Eisenwald members. We don't want any of them to run off."

"Right!" The exorcist agreed, smiling determinedly.

" _ **Where would we find rope in a train station?"**_ Kuro asked as they ran off to find some.

Erza watched the duo leave before turning to the walkway with a serious face, looking in the same direction the other boys ran off in. "Please, boys, don't let me down."

 _A Short Time Later_

Somehow, Rin found some rope and he and the wizard tied up the dark mages. About two-thirds of the way through, Erza left the remainders to Rin and went to go evacuate the crowd outside.

"Okay, that should do it," Rin concluded, checking their handiwork. "Now, should we go find Erza or Lucy?"

" _ **Rin, look out there!"**_ Kuro called, pointing at one of the windows.

Following his familiar's paw, Rin saw that the once clear skies were covered up. "What is that, fog?"

" _ **No, it's wind!"**_

"Okay, something's weird here. We need to go find Erza and show her!"

" _ **Follow me!"**_

Kuro picked up Erza's trail and took off up the stairs, Rin right behind him. It didn't take them long to reach the upper-balcony of the station, where they were almost blown off their feet.

"Man, this wind is crazy!" Rin yelled, voice sounding muffled in the rushing air.

Hearing a cry of pain to his left, the exwire turned to see Erza thrown back from the wall of wind.

"Erza!" He called out, running over to the redhead as she got her feet.

"It's useless!" Called a familiar voice.

Looking ahead, Rin saw Erigor hovering just beyond the gale.

"There's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic-sealing barrier! You see, it's one-way only! If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart!"

"What is the meaning of this, you scoundrel?!" Erza demanded, but Erigor didn't reply.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies! Now, if you'll excuse me…"

With those last words, the wind wizard flew off, leaving the group trapped in the terminal.

"Get back here, you coward!" Rin called after him, and he was about to give chase when Kuro stopped him.

" _ **Rin, wait! Erza's hurt!**_

Turning around, the exorcist-in-training noticed that Erza was holding her right arm. There were also some scuff marks on her elbow guard, most likely meaning she tried to push through the barrier.

"Erza! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," She replied, looking away. "It hurts, but it's not broken."

Accepting her answer, for now, Rin turned back to the wind barrier. "What do we do now?"

"We know one thing now, he wasn't targeting the station," Titania explained. "But what is his real target?"

Rin didn't have the answer to that, but there was one thing he was sure of: These guys were worse than any demon he had ever faced, including Satan.

Just thinking about what those guys had done, and what they were planning to do, it made Rin's blood boil. His fists clenched as his fury grew.

' _We'll stop these guys!'_ He thought, determination alight in his eyes. ' _No one gets away with that kind of stuff forever!'_

 _ **Sorry for taking so long, I'm having a case of cabin laziness.**_

 _ **Still, read, review, and stay tuned!**_

 _ **(One last thing… Stay. Home. People! The virus is real and it kills! If you care about your loved ones, do it!)**_


End file.
